


Has to Mean Something, Right?

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Illuminated, M/M, headcanon of what ethan was thinking when he smiled at danny in derek's loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan couldn't help it, he had to smile at Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has to Mean Something, Right?

Ethan knew he didn’t deserve Danny’s attention after leaving him high and dry for two weeks, but that didn’t stop him from doing everything in his power to get his attention, if for a moment.

Now was no different as Ethan flicked on the blacklight, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, looking up at Danny’s unnaturally bright smile. He feels himself smiling back; he can’t help it. Never could, because that smile was like sunshine and the mere sight of it made Ethan’s chest tighten, his heart skip, and his stomach flutter all at the same time.

(He was glad Aiden was outside and didn’t catch the no doubt sappy smile on his face, even if it was tiny.)

And he found the smile never ceasing as he watched Danny navigate around the room, throwing out suggestions. Ethan’s eyes followed his every move, unabashedly watching and getting his fill of the Hawaiian boy for the first time in the few days that Aiden had convinced him to go back to being students.

He wasn’t sure where he stood with Danny, not after the distance and definitely not after the awkward run-in with Danny kissing his ex, so even as much as it was hard, Ethan kept his distance from the boy. Even though his body craved to feel the warmth of his tanned skin against his own, Ethan knew he had to gain the boy’s trust again.

(That had been the reason for this plan, right?)

And maybe if he played his cards right, he’d get to be close to the boy tonight. Because through it all, Ethan had never stopped thinking about Danny. Ethan didn’t know much about relationships or love, but the feeling he got from just a smile and wanting to be near Danny?

Well, that had to mean something, right?


End file.
